supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2007
2007 is the year the second movie of the HSM series High School Musical 2 was released, the premiere of Phineas and Ferb, debut of Rosalina, Mario Party 8 is released for Nintendo Wii. This is the first year to use the scoring system to add unique picks, unlucky 13 for those who died on the 13th (Jiroemon Kimura died on the 12th, missed by a day), unnatural causes (that's suicide, fall, murders, etc.), and party poopers (for those who died on their birthday, for example Astrid Zachrison died on her 113th birthday or Christmas Day). Now they originally wanted to have 18-29 get 12 points, but 16-29 for the only year because they don't allow elementary school students. 2014 and 2015 will be using this scoreboard. :*January 1 The Series Turns from TV-Y to TV-Y7 :*January 15 - The Thing and Hocus Pocus premiered. :January 15 - 2007 Australian Open starts. :*January 18 - Julie Winnefred Bertrand died. :*January 24 - Emiliano Mercado del Toro died. :*January 27 - The women's final of the Australian Open took place. :*January 28 - Emma Tillman died. :*January 28 - The Australian Open ends. :*February 7 - Michelle Larcher de Brito turned pro. She would play mainly junior tennis during that time. :*February 19 - Driven to Tears, Rule of Dumb, The Pink Purloiner, The Gift of Gum, Rise and Shine, Waiting, and Sing a Song of Patrick premiered. :*March 31 - Born to Be Wild and Best Frenemies premiered. :*April 13 - Friend or Foe premiered. :*May 21 - TV premiere of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on YTV in Canada. :*May 22 - Apolo Ohno won DWTS season 4 on his 25th birthday. :*June 10 - Rafael Nadal won the French Open the week after his birthday. :*July 8 - The men's Wimbledon final took place. :*July 23 - Spy Buddies, Boat Smarts and Good Ol' Whatshisname premiered. :*July 24 - Squid Wood and The Krusty Sponge premiered. :*July 25 - New Digs and Krabs a la Mode premiered. :*July 26 - To Love a Patty and Breath of Fresh Squidward premiered. :*July 27 - Roller Cowards and Bucket Sweet Bucket premiered. :*July 30 - The Original Fry Cook and Night Light premiered. :*July 30 - There were four Derby Dead Pool hits in a day. That is the new record, with the hits of Michelangelo Antonioni, Bill Walsh, Ayotallah Ali Meshkini and Ingmar Bergman. It was broken in 2014, before the World Cup in Brazil. :*July 31 - Money Talks, SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget and Slimy Dancing premiered. :*August :*August 1 - A Flea in Her Dome, The Donut of Shame and The Krusty Plate premiered. :*August 2 - Picture Day, Pat No Pay and BlackJack premiered. :*August 3 - Blackened Sponge and Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob premiered. :*August 13: Yone Minagawa died. No teams picked her. :*August 17 - High School Musical 2 is in film and released and Phineas and Ferb aired. :*August 19 - Shitsu Nakano died. :*August 27 - US Open in tennis starts. In the women's draw, this was the last time until the 2015 Australian Open to see Victoria Azarenka get unseeded. :*September 10 - The 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup is in China PR. :*September 24 - November 27: Auto racing automatically bans San Marino from participating in any racing series due to Hélio Castroneves' appearance on DWTS. :*September 29 - Le Big Switch and Fungus Among Us premiered. :*November 12 - Z to A marathon leading up to the premiere of Atlantis SquarePantis. * November 23 - The Two Faces of Squidward, SpongeHenge, Banned in Bikini Bottom, Stanley S. SquarePants, 20,000 Patties Under the Sea, The Battle of Bikini Bottom, The Inmates of Summer and To Save a Squirrel premiered. :* November 27 - DWTS Season 5: Portugal and Paraguay beat favourite England for the winner's trophy; the Portuguese being older by 19 days. Category:Years